Pages from Andy's Notepad
by CSIBradley
Summary: The truth isn't that Andy hasn't been writing, she just doesn't share what she's written. Sometimes her pages are full of random words or small doodles, other times line after line fill the page. Written during the day, between shows or at night, Andy must purge her musing in order to focus on her job or even to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Pages from Andy's notepad

Untitled

Rating: T

Summary: The truth isn't that Andy hasn't been writing, she just doesn't share what she's written. Sometimes her pages are full of random words or small doodles, other times lines after lines fill the page. Written during the day, between shows or at night, Andy must purge her musing in order to focus on her job or even to sleep.

* * *

Andy clicked the light off and rolled over. Perhaps now sleep would calm her. The notepad lay open, the words written hastily, with enough room incase she were to receive an impromptus phone call.

* * *

_Silver as the morning sun,_

_I feel as though I've come undone,_

_This enchantress who haunts my sleep,_

_Will leave my bed; and alone, I shall weep._

_The ice of her tongue cuts swift like a knife,_

_Feverish and precise, easily taking a life._

_But the essence of her being, through the struggle and strife_

_Has come to be my very elixir of life. _

_The gentle curvature of her softly taunt lips,_

_With black Channel draped over her hips,_

_The confidence and poise in her Prada clad stride,_

_Drives me crazy, for in no one I can confide._

_What would she say if I told her this,_

_That I wonder what she looks like while writhing in bliss._

_Her face flush and her hands anchoring in,_

_While rolling in bed, coveting a sin._

_Against her beguiling chaise lounge or cool-surfaced desk,_

_Gently suckling and kneading her succulent breasts._

_Firm and supple with a milky white tone,_

_I savor, I feel, listening to her moan._

_Alas, my eyes, mind, and restraint grow weak,_

_My tortured soul's future mysterious yet bleak._

_Goodnight my love, goodnight my muse._

_I'll dream of her here, or there; wherever I choose. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Rain trickles and thunder rolls, in the vast stated distance,_

_All muffled by the incessant deed of assistance._

_Forever captured by the call for need,_

_An endless loop, in which, I allow myself to concede._

_It's constant, relentless, like the eve summer's rain,_

_A cycle of pure insatiate pain._

_A cruel wrought that leaves me unraveled,_

_While into bare arid wasteland, I foolishly traveled._

_And yet I follow you further into inevitable doom,_

_My time, my talents, and pleasures consumed,_

_For you and you alone, out of sheer desperation,_

_Perhaps filling a void in palpable temptation._

_My body too tired to move, mind too busy for rest,_

_Circling my options for a bountiful quest._

Andy's pen stopped on the following line as the rain fell in sheets, pounding against the window. It's rapid crescendo mimicking that of her internal turmoil. She sighed heavily and began talking to herself.

"Ah, this is crap! Why am I doing this, why do I have to do this?"

A flash a lightning illuminated the vision in Andy's mind.

_The vibrant shade of white surrounding her caused the familiar rush of adrenaline and fear, the desire to not disappoint. Before her, the very object of her undoing, dressed in a vivid teal Calvin Klein skirt and an elegant silk patterned Armani blouse._

Closing her eyes tighter, Andy allowed herself to watch.

_The Ice Queen's lips moved, yet no sound was heard. She licked her finger and then grabbed a piece of paper_

Andy bit her lip.

_A figure passed Andy, coming to answer, standing before the empress, a pen furiously scribbling away. Andy watched as the girl never looked up from her pad, while the queen eloquently listed detailed commands._

Another flash of lightening.

_The Queen finished speaking and stole a glance. The first glance turned into a second, then into a long gaze, sweeping over the figure still feverishly writing away. Then everything slowed. The pen, the lingering gaze, the air, Andy's breath._

Andy watched, gasping for air

_Look up_, Andy said to herself _Look up._ She gritted her teeth, clamping her jaw. "Look up," She hissed to the image before her. "Look up!"

_The empress blinked slowly then returned her gaze to her desk. Her lips moved in their infamous manner._

_That's all._

_The figure nodded and looked up briefly as she practically tripped over herself leaving the office. There was a pause. Pulling her shoulders back, the Queen looked about as though a plaguing thought had provoked her, distracting her from her work. The haunting frigid azure gaze lifted slowly to meet Andy's as she stood in the doorway._

A shiver ran down her spine.

_Cocking her head to the side, the silver locks bobbled slightly. Andy still remained frozen, paralyzed by her own confusion and fear. The next thing she knew, the swift Queen stood afoot, her unassailable glare challenging Andy in an inscrutable manner._

_Andréa._

The deep rasp of the Queen's acrid voice penetrated the stillness.

Andy gasped.

Her vision white-washed as a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the greater portion of Manhattan; the earth-shattering clap of thunder instantaneously followed. The array of small knick-knacks in Andy's apartment shook as the rumbling prowled through the darkness.

Starring into the abyss, Andy panted as her pulse pounded in her ears. The haunting sensation of the azure gaze and sultry whisper caused Andy to shiver once more. The hairs on her body stood on end as the charged air held her captive to her own surging feelings.


End file.
